Fight No More
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: From the Moemon: Three Secrets universe. Ryan finds his past too difficult to deal with and decides that he doesn't need his moemon anymore. Warning: PTSD and suicide.


**Author's Note: I have a poll up for everyone's favorite girl moemons from my stories. It's on my profile. Think of it as feedback on my characters.  
**

Ryan woke up in the abandoned ranger's house located in the mountains. It was well below freezing this time of year, but it hasn't precipitated much. Only a very thin layer of snow was on the ground.

It has been many years since Eusine planted the idea of being a trainer into Ryan's head. Ryan listened to the devil, despite hating everything about moemon trainers. Ryan managed to convince himself that it was the only way to do good in the world, yet despite all the change he manage, the world was still a dystopia for most. Indeed, he had become powerful but his happiness depended on the world that couldn't be. It was sickening that everything Eusine told him was true in the end: that he was indeed a champion in strength and that he did do things his own way.

Many moemon came and went on his adventures and schemes. Doing as much good as possible, the costs were steep. There wasn't anything else he wanted to do. His life was cursed, and it always has been. His more recent moemon were definitely much more fortunate.

Just yesterday, he released two of his moemon. They fell in love and have a shot at a truly happy life. He had four more moemon all girls that he would release today, and then it would be the end of all his tragic adventures.

He released the final four moemon from the pokéballs.

First was a dragonair named Charisma, who he had in his party as a dratini much longer than any of the other three moemon. She was easily the tallest and conventionally beautiful of all the moemon he ever had, with a magnificent child-birthing hips and typically (for a dragon type) large breasts. Her clothes usually were very practical as there aren't as many clothing options for large moemon, but today she had a floral, pink, loose fitting, knee-length skirt.

She was the only one of his current moemon that he ever had sex with. The reason for that is that as a dragon type, she needed sex to help her evolve. Yet with all the years battling alongside her and efforts of getting her to maximum pleasure, she never became a dragonite. Ryan with all the focus, practice, and brute forcing his way through exhausting for her pleasure, never was enough to get her to evolve. With enough determination, Ryan thought that a willing dragon would be destined to evolve to her final form. Charisma often tried as hard as he did as she wanted to become a dragon.

In the end, Ryan could only come to the conclusion that she just doesn't love him enough, and no amount of skill, lust, or sheer determination will make of for that. Both of them have given up quite a while ago and any semblance of romantic feeling had gone extinct.

Fleur was a strong chesnaught, who Ryan traded for and trained from a chespin, and she was very stoic and quiet. She kept her bright brown hair natural and wild at shoulder length, only ever tending to it to keep her large cowlick prominent. As with many chesnaught, which happened to be a contender for the bustiest species of fighting type moemon, she was built like an Amazonian warrior from legend with a very prominent chest. She could outmuscle Ryan in every way, although Ryan had the disadvantage of being rather thin and not being a fighting type moemon. She was also at least two heads taller than Ryan, which was actually below average for her species. She was dedicated as a fighter but she had trouble communicating. She seemed uninterested in sex and she avoided drama. Ryan wasn't even sure of her sexuality, which was probably straight if he had to guess, but that was her business. She did like to wrestle with Ryan and his other moemon and so she did make the days more interesting.

She was wearing her common clothes today. Like Ryan, she was always dressed for action. Her blue jeans covered her bulky and feminine lower half. Her green sleeveless shirt that proudly showed off her muscles, and although her bra often being visible from was merely a tolerable side effect for her.

Another of his moemon was Hope, a pachirisu that chose her own name using the noun based naming pattern Ryan had going at the time. She was the shortest and skinniest of his moemon, and she had endless energies. She had wild, long, light blue, and fluffy hair and surprisingly meaty legs. She prides herself on her tail, panties, and skirts above all else. Her face and skin were flawless, and she certainly isn't boyish in build either. She joined to prove her undying love for Ryan. She considers the 'unconditional love' of a moemon-trainer (Sexual) relationship to be the strongest love of all, and that being a girlfriend would be inferior to being 'his' moemon. Still she was a fair fighter who joined willingly, although none of the other girls took her seriously.

And finally, there was Gloria the kingdra who joined from another trainer. She kept her blue hair short and wavy and a bit darker skin. As a dragon lady with the dragon lady body, she was shorter than Charisma, but had a very, very, large butt. It was definitely a 'dat ass' type of behind that grabs everyone's attention. It was only a matter of time until Ryan became fatally attracted to it, although neither Gloria nor Ryan made a deal out of each other's attraction. She was also a bit fan of corsets and the way it holds her upper body, and she has even all convinced the girls to try them at some point. She wears a variety of nice clothing, and today she had a wavy blue and turquoise mini dress.

She loves swimming, of course, although she's relatively bad at it for a kingdra. However, her sheer force in battle is something to be feared. She is best friends with Fleur and often at as a co-leader of Ryan's party.

"Ryan, why are you making that face," said Hope.

"You're not," said Charisma, "Are you?"

"I am no longer going to fight anymore," Ryan said, "You were all great fighters and team member. However, there is nothing further I can do. I don't need moemon around anymore."

"Nooo!" said Hope, "I will never leave you. I'll be loyal to you until the end."

"Yeah, like the little squirrel stay," Gloria said, "She adores you."

"Hope, I can guarantee you'll be happier if you move on," Ryan said.

Hope was crying. She hugged Gloria.

"I suppose I've always waited for this moment," Charisma said, "You no longer need me. There isn't anything left to fight for, is there?"

Ryan handed her a piece of paper, "This is a confirmation number for a fight. I wrote the time and gate on the back. You can go back home. Don't lose it, okay?"

"What am I going to do without you," Hope said.

"Stay with Fleur or Gloria for a while. Fleur, are you going to stay friends with Gloria?"

Ryan saw that Fleur had tears flowing down her angry face. He surely hasn't seen anything like that from Fleur before."

"I thought we were a family," Fleur said, "And now you're just ditching us."

"You can still be friends with Gloria," Ryan said.

"That's not what I mean," Fleur said, "I love you."

It was a very rasped confession. There was a long pause.

"This isn't an request," Ryan said, "I've made up my mind. I've left some money on the table. The long you stay, the more time you are wasting your lives on me. Just leave, Okay."

Hope starting crying out loud. Gloria grabbed Hope's hand and took her outside. Fleur looked like she was about to say something and then she went outside. Charimsa was the only one with the sense of mind to take the money Ryan had for them before she exited.

A few minutes later, the four moemon where walking down the mountain together. Hope stopped crying but she was leaning heavily on Gloria.

"I can't believe it's all over," Hope said, "I liked being part of a moemon team, but it won't be the same without Ryan as my trainer.

"Ryan doesn't deserve your love," Gloria said.

"But it just seems so unlike him. I know he has a dark said but he always care about us more than anything," Hope said.

"He just cared about his ideals," Charisma said, "He treated us well on principles, but I think he lost the ability to care about other people long ago."

"It's not true. I know he cares," Hope said.

"Maybe, but we should respect his wishes," Charisma said.

"I guess. I just wonder what he is going to without us," Hope said.

"You should stop caring about him," Gloria said, "He wants nothing to do with us."

"No, I mean what he is literally going to be doing," Hope said, "He's just hanging around in the mountains where no one lives, even moemon, with just the shell shocked memories of his past."

Fleur stopped. "Hell no!" She turned around and ran back to the abandoned house.

Meanwhile, Ryan was walking up the mountain. He didn't bother taking a jacket as he walked to the edge of the cliff. Now that his got the last of his moemon released, there was nothing to do that mattered. He looked over edge of the cliff. It was quite a drop that there was no way to survive. It was really quite simple thing to do. No grand actions were needed. He played through this scene many times and all it required was too walked off.

He had seen death far more than anyone should. Every time was a painful memory.

* * *

 _Ryan walked into the supposed Team Rocket boss's office. It was on the fourteenth floor of a skyscraper and it had a large window that overlooked Goldenrod City. The window was also the escape route. The was a man behind a desk who barely noticed the teenager._

" _You better have a good reason for coming in here."_

 _Ryan walked up to the desk pointing a pistol at the man. Finally, the man took attention._

" _Oh my," he said now giving his full attention, "What are you doing with that?"_

" _Hands up. I know you probably have a duress button so don't try anthing. I got it from someone in the organization you run. These are also courtesy of your organization."_

 _Ryan pulled out a bunch of Team Rocket bleaching bombs. At the size of a golf ball, the exact composition of the bombs is a secret but the purpose of them well known: They destroy forensic evidence. Such an object is quite illegal to have in your possession._

" _So, Team Rocket's famed bleaching bombs, and quite a lot of them. Are you trying to scare a confession out of me or something?"_

" _You think this is about putting you in jail?" Ryan said._

 _The man smirked. "I think I figured out who you are. Well boy, it seems there are things you need to learn about the adult world. You may have the gun, but I have the power."_

 _A loud bang came from the weapon. Even with a silencer, it was deafening. The man's eye opened in surprised as he sat up in his chair. He held the side of his ribs._

" _I missed," Ryan stated coldly._

" _No, please don't," cried the man. Ryan merely walked closer to the desk until he was leaning over it. I put the gun up to a foot within his face giving the man a clear view down the barrel. "No. I have a family."_

 _Ryan remembered the two moemon he was doing this for. "Did you have to watch your family being murdered, right before your eyes?" The man had no response. He only quivered and squirmed in the chair. "Then I have nothing more to say to you."_

* * *

Ryan would have thrown up at the next couple of second of the memory had he eaten today. He learned early on that avenging Jerry and Maribel was going to scar him greatly. It was just more death, more killing. Every memory from Marible to the Team Rocket boss was going to haunt for as long as he lived. Of course, it wouldn't be too long until all his memories were gone. It was too much do deal with.

Ryan backed up still facing the cliff. It would be a few steps before he fell. He stepped forward, and then again.

"Ryan! What the hell are you doing?"

Ryan turned and saw Fleur. The other three newly released moemon were coming up behind her.

"Fleur, you weren't supposed to see this. Turn away. Don't come any closer or I WILL jump."

Before he could react, Fleur's vines wrapped around him and he was pulled sharply towards her. He flew about twelve meters before he crashed into the ground right before her. After the impact, he felt bruised all over, and dirt was everywhere.

"You idiot! How could you do something so stupid?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Ryan muttered with his face in the cold dirt. He vines were still around him.

"Ryan, look at me. You're in big trouble."

Ryan didn't need to look up to know the she was crying.

"So you caught me," Ryan said, "Was I that easy to figure out?"

"Hope figured out most of it out. Still, this was a lot more transparent and stupider than your usual plans."

Fleur forced Ryan up with her vines while keeping Ryan restrained around his torso. Fleur had tears down her face. The other three moemon caught up. Hope was sad, Gloria was scowling, and Charisma looked confused and shocked. Fleur walked to Ryan and embraced him, regardless of the pain the contact

"So now what?" Charisma asked.

"Well, we should get him back to the house," Hope said.

"Yeah," Gloria said, "His clothes are completely ruined. He's shivering even now."

"So, you're just deciding what to do with me?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry," Fleur said, "When you attempt suicide, you lose your decision making privileges."

"And you don't have our pokéballs on you right now," Gloria pointed out, "I'll go ahead and freeze them in a block of ice so you don't get any ideas with them."

Everyone went back to the abandoned house, with Ryan still in the chestnaught's vine whip leash. When they got back to the house Hope bandaged up Ryan. Fleur and Gloria sat beside Ryan on the bed not leaving Ryan any wiggle room. Charisma sat on the floor in front of them because she might break the bed if she sat on it. Hope paced around. Everyone was contemplating what to do.

"Well," Charisma said, "It seems to me that you now need your moemon more than ever. Do you think Jerry would approve of such a stupid thing? Justice sure wouldn't, and none of us do. Why are you forgetting all the sacrifices it took to get here?"

"You're going to miss your flight back home," Ryan said.

"I still have plenty of time," Charisma said, "I need to know you're absolutely safe from yourself."

"We won't leave him alone for a second," Hope said.

Gloria put her arm around Ryan's shoulder. "Well, it's also about fixing Ryan." Ryan noticed that Gloria's eyes were watery. She may have been the most emotionally strong one here.

"Well, you're still alive," Fleur said, "I think that you may have a future, and I'm going to make you realize that you can still be happy."

Ryan finally realized that he was happy to still be alive. He didn't understand why his mind was change. Maybe the idea of dying seemed more scary and horrible now. He collapsed on Fleur's shoulder. "Thank you, Fleur. You saved me."

"Well, you have to change your attitude," Gloria said, "and you have to stop being so distance. You manage to isolate yourself even with a bunch of moemon."

"It's just that I have so much darkness. My mind is just filled with painful memories."

Hope sat down on Ryan's lap and said, "All you need is to bring light into your life."

"That's easier said than done," Charisma said.

"Well," Hope said, "We just have to make it so he has to be close to us. We have the power." Hope turned her face to Ryan. "I'm going to make sure you don't spend a moment alone. Constant love and snuggling."

"Hope, we're gone over this before," Ryan said.

"No, that's a good idea," Fleur said, "You lost your loner privileges. You should be in a healthy opposite sex relationship at some point soon. You really have no excuses anymore. You're attracted to every one of us by virtue of… you being a man. You gotta start acting like a man when it comes to women. You don't have to sort it out now, but you're going to have plenty of time in the meantime."

Ryan was moving anxiously, but the girls weren't letting him away. "What exactly are you going to do with me? There is a point of going too far."

Hope leaned back into Ryan. "Hugs, back hug, cuddles, messages, boob snuggling, good night kisses, and spooning! You're going to be snuggled all the time, except for bathroom breaks, which will be short. Boob prison therapy, basically."

"You can't be seriously. That's not how it works. You can't just girl hug me into happiness," Ryan said.

"That's exactly how it works," Charisma said, "I'll leave Ryan in your capable hands, Hope and Fleur. Thank you for everything, Ryan. I've grown a lot with you."

"Good bye Charisma," Ryan said.

"Bye!" everyone else said.

Ryan sighed as Charisma left. Then Fleur hugged and pulled Ryan to her lap, with Hope's weight not making much of a difference.

"I think I can go with Hope's rules," Fleur said, "We won't go any further until you want to. No, you don't have any choice."

"We can work in shifts," Hope said, "But what about bedtime?"

"We'll share," Fleur said.

Fleur was restraining Ryan in her lap against her chest. The human knew that the chesnaught woman had a lock he could do notice about so he didn't bother resisting physically. He turned to Gloria.

"So, you're just going to let this happen," Ryan said.

"Hey, it is what it is," Gloria said, "I see notice wrong with hugs."

"But Hope mentioned spooning. Isn't that a bit more than hugging?" The sea-dragon moemon was smiling and ignoring his concerns. Ryan let his head, arms, and legs fall as he resigned himself to his fate. He smiled, but he still thought it was overboard. "Hey girls. How long is this going to last?"

"As long it takes," Fleur said, "At least three weeks though."

Ryan no longer felt any darkness. He knew the cold void of depression would return, but he was more than equipped to handle it. Three weeks of two female friend giving nonstop affections, including spooning, was something to look forward to. In the past he would have considered it extortion and thus immoral, but now it was just everyone's nature playing out as it should.

"I vow to make sure you are snuggled all day," said Fleur, "And to cuddle you for all nights for the next twenty-one days or longer. There will be nothing you will do that will stop my affections to you. I will make sure you never will consider making that mistake ever again."

The vow was surprising, although not out of character for fleur. Ryan emphasized the importance of honor and this was her way of showing she was serious. It also left a big loophole that allowed Ryan to whatever he wanted.

"And I vow to never consider suicide again," Ryan declared. Considering how well everything turned out, he definitely wasn't in his right mind when he tried. There was no doubt that Fleur would be his girlfriend at the end of all of this, although it's a bit too early to jump to that option. He could just enjoy everything in the meantime.

"I vow to do as she said," Hope declared.

And like that, he was guaranteed the best three weeks of his life with the parachurisu girl and the chestnaught women.

"Well, aren't you lucky," Gloria said, "There's one thing I need to do."

Well, the sooner the kingdra left, the sooner everything would start.

"Okay, what is it Gloria?" Ryan said.

"It's this" Gloria stood up and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Then she suddenly leap forward and tackled everyone to the bed. "Don't count me out. A real woman can like me torment you much better than either of these two girls."

"Just because you're shorter and have less muscles doesn't mean you're more of a woman," Fleur said.

"Oh my god, Ryan. You're really touched by this" Hope said. "You're crying."

"What," Ryan said.

"It's working. We're fixing you!" Gloria said.

"Struggling will only change who gets to smothering you the most," Fluer said taking advantage of her strength.

Ryan resigned himself to his fate.


End file.
